Saga of Evil  Hetalia Style!
by MewMewLes
Summary: Falling under the rule of their superpower 'evil' brother, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams and Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones deal with the impending fate of their older brother. Little do they know what that entitles.  WARNING: USUK PruCan GerIta
1. WARNING

WARNING!

This story is loosely based off of the "Story of Evil" from Vocaloids, in my mind, this doesn't qualify as a 'crossover' fic.

Rin Kagamine-United States of America/Alfred F. Jones and Canada/Matthew Williams

Len Kagamine-Former Confederate States of America/Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones/Les Tsuki Assarishita (reincarnation) and Canada/Matthew Williams (Canada kinda doubles, I didn't feel like explaining in nation of evil)

Miku Hatsune-Duchy of Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt

Kaito Samine-United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland/Arthur Kirkland

Meiko Sakine-Federal Republic of Germany/Ludwig

I really wanted to do this, and in the first chapter I had said that 'Forbidden' was on hiatus

That is a lie, somewhat produced from a horrible headache while watching youtube videos by people who had horrible camera work and made me dizzy. So ignore that claim

**Forbidden is not on hiatus, and I am also working on another Hetalia fic. So don't expect fast updates (As usual, even on vacation I don't really work on these, only when I feel like skipping out on homework to kill an hour)**

Please enjoy this story and have a tissue box on hand, because this is a tearjerker.


	2. Nation of Evil

**A/N: WHOOO! I'm back and it's MewMewLes's uploading day~!**

**Forbidden might be on haitus since I'm going to be doing this series here. The Saga of Evil from vocaliods into my own little story.**

**Heres a run down**

**Rin-America/Alfred & Canada/Matthew (Not so much for Matt tho)**

**Len-America/Emily/Amelia/Em**

**Miku-Prussia/Gilbert (Im srry 4 killing ya gil!~)**

**Kaito-England/Arthur**

**Meiko-Germany/Ludwig**

****

* * *

><p><strong>Saga of Evil<strong>

**Nation of Evil**

_Ohohoho-_

_So, shall we start?_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were two countries. The United States of America and Canada.<p>

America, the superpower also known as Alfred F. Jones, ruled over the world rather cruelly, and his twin brother, Canada or Matthew Williams, didn't dare stop him, which was ultimately their downfall.

Alfred, at the time, had become practically heartless. He ruled the world with an iron fist, taking what he wanted and giving nothing in return.

The twins were feared by the other countries of the world. Not even Ivan Braginsky, Russia, dared to face him.

And if Ivan couldn't,

**No one could**

* * *

><p><em>There was once upon a time in another place<em>

_Two evil countries who no other dared to face_

_And the ruler was a boy so mean_

_A rather young nation of only age nineteen!_

* * *

><p>Their home was filled with antiques, taken from conquests that Alfred had sent Matthew and their younger sister, Emily, on. Relics from the previous wars had littered their 'humble' abode. It was the same, every time.<p>

First the prizes, then the riches.

* * *

><p><em>So many furniture's littered their abode<em>

_Their loyal sister who's likeness surely showed_

_Alfred Jones was what he was named_

_All the riches of the world is what he had claimed._

* * *

><p>"You do know that the economy is ultimately collapsing, right Alfred?" The blonde looked up to see his Confederate sister and nodded.<p>

"Just take it from someone like Ludwig, or something." He waved her off, not wanting to be disturbed from playing his video game.

"Alright, but god knows what'll come out of this." Emily sighed. Seeing that his attention was now focused solely on the game, she left him alone.

* * *

><p>Several days later, they got a response.<p>

"We cannot afford to support you Alfred," Ludwig said as he looked to Emily to help him plead to her brother. "We simply do not have the funds. The last war put us in a state of depression, and we have yet to recover."

"Well then take it from your brother. Gilbert, right?" Alfred wasn't even paying attention to the German. He held more interest in his cheeseburger.

"Yes but, he is in the same state as I am an-"

"I don't care where you get the damn money from, just give it to me." Alfred said sternly.

"Alfred…" He paid no heed to his twin brother who stood on his left. "You really shouldn't do tha-"

"It's no use Matt, he won't listen." Emily whispered to the Canadian, she stood on the right side of the American.

"Now, bow to me." His two siblings turned their attention back to Alfred, shocked at this command.

"Alfred…" They whispered, but they fell on deaf ears. The German was forced to bow to the elder of the three, and Alfred left the room.

Emily then left her spot and knelt beside Ludwig.

"I'm sorry that he's like this." She apologized as Matthew helped him up. "It's hard for us to stop him, you have to understand."

The German man nodded. "I understand, but it's the others that you should worry about." He warned as he left the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>If you're short on money that's no fearful thing<em>

_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_

_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_

_You'll just tidy up my crown._

_Now, bow to me!_

* * *

><p>A few months later, Ludwig had come through with his payment, but it left the German economy to suffer.<p>

Emily had gone and got it herself, so that her brother would be assured that the man wasn't hiding anything that he should know. Alfred hated it when others kept secrets from him.

"_Sie haben nicht mehr mit ihm zu bleiben, wissen Sie das? (You don't have to stay with him anymore, you do know that right?)" _Ludwig said as he gave her the information and the money needed.

Emily nodded and spoke in fluent German. "_Ich weiß, dass, aber er ist mein Bruder, ich mit ihm bis zum Ende bleiben. (I know that, but he's my brother, I have to stay with him until the very end.) Sicherlich werden Sie verstehen würde, oder? (Surely you'd understand, right?)"_

Ludwig nodded, and the girl left with the items that she had come to collect.

On her way out, she sang a strange melody that sounded like a ballad one would use to tell a story that ended horribly, like a story of evil.

* * *

><p><em>Evil flowers<em>

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay_

_They'll just die and feed me the same anyway._

* * *

><p>The next world conference was held in Washington D.C., with Alfred leading the discussion.<p>

"I still think that your proposal is utterly ridiculous." Alfred looked to his former colonizer, Arthur Kirkland: the only one who'd dared to speak against him.

"I agree with Alfred-san." Kiku said calmly. The Japanese man was never one to disagree with him.

"Again Kiku?" Vash yelled "State your own opinion!" A normal reaction for the Swiss man.

As chaos ensued, the American did nothing but stared admiringly at Arthur, who was beating Francis to a pulp. It was one of the reasons he had broke away from the Brit; he had fallen in love with his 'big brother' and wanted to be seen by Arthur in a different way. He still gazed at him admiringly, love struck. That was until Gilbert came.

"Hey Drinking Buddy!" He had said, putting a hand on the Brit's shoulder. "Wanna grab a pint after the meeting?" he grinned.

Arthur then straightened himself up, and replied, "That sounds lovely, of course I'll go with you." This made the Prussian smirk, and the American burn with jealousy. "And I thought I told you to call me Arthur."

"You did, but I don't care." Gilbert shrugged.

What did Gilbert have that Alfred didn't? Was it his pale, albino skin? His white hair that was the same color as snow? Or those piercing red eyes? He just couldn't see what Arthur had seen in him.

* * *

><p><em>The American held a love for a man<em>

_Of the UK who wasn't very much his fan_

_And they thought he chose another country in the world_

_Of Prussia who's eyes had shone like a pearl._

* * *

><p>Once the meeting was over, and Alfred had seen the two get drunk and dragged home by Francis and Ludwig, the superpower stormed into his home, surprising his siblings who had gotten there before him.<p>

"Alfred?" Emily took in his appearance. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were bloodshot – be it with rage or from crying his heart out – his clothes where soaking wet from the rain and he looked as if he was about to either burst out crying or explode with rage. "What's wrong?"

"That god damn Prussia, that's what!" He boomed. Emily saw Matthew's eyes widen in surprise. "He went drinking with Arthur alone and they didn't invite me!" his voice cracked when he spoke Arthur's name, reminding him of what had happened.

"Is this about not being invited, or just Arthur?" She asked, but he ignored her and went to his room. "Definitely Arthur." she concluded.

Eventually, Alfred called to them, not letting them inside his room.

"What is it Alfred?" Matthew asked through the white doors.

_This can't be good._ Emily thought.

"Get ready, we're going to war." He commanded.

"With who?"

"The Duchy of Prussia." The two siblings froze.

* * *

><p><em>The superpower knew this and was filled with rage<em>

_He called to his siblings while locked in his cage_

_And said in a soft voice to not be heard_

_"Make sure his country is badly stirred."_

* * *

><p>They burned several houses to the ground, and then left it to the armies. The soldiers didn't even think of what they were doing, as they threw explosives into the homes of the innocent. This was more than just a war; it was a product of a love triangle that didn't even have a third person.<p>

"And it all started with a man named Arthur Kirkland." Emily muttered.

"What was that?" Matthew asked, his violet eyes staring into the remains of what used to be a certain Prussian's house.

"Nothing." She said, not being able to take all of the emotion in her brother's teary eyes. She stood silent until she caught sight of a familiar German. "Ludwig…" she started.

"_Wie konntest Du nur? (How could you?)_" He cried. "_Ich dachte, Sie verstehen! (I thought you understood!)_"

"_Du verstehst das nicht__.__ (You don't understand.)_" Emily said sadly. She did understand how he was feeling; angry, grief-stricken, _**betrayed**_. "_Ludwig, er ist mein Bruder._ _(Ludwig, he's my brother.)_"

"_Und warum würde er Sie bitten, so etwas tun? (Then why would he ask you to do such a thing?)_" He yelled.

"Because I'd do anything for him!" She yelled back. "It's what siblings do for each other."

"Well," He said as he turned away from the two blondes, "I won't have that experience anymore, will I?"

Emily started to cry as he left. Another person she'd loose, all for the sake of her big brother, Alfred F. Jones.

"Birdie!" They turned to the voice of the Prussian. "Help me!" he pleaded.

Alfred's voice rang through Emily's mind.

_**And in the instant that you see that Prussian bastar-**_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her other brother speak.

"I love you, Gilbert." Then he pulled the trigger, and the albino fell to the ground.

_**And in the instant that you see that Prussian bastard…**_

Matthew fell to the ground as well, grabbing hold of the gray haired man and crying into his chest.

_**I want you to aim between the eyes, and pull the trigger.**_

* * *

><p>Matthew started growing distant, only coming out of his room for meals.<p>

Despite his drastic change in behavior, Alfred paid no heed, and only rejoiced in the destruction of the nation that had tried to steal his love.

"Oh, it's snack time." He said with a smile as his sister came down with a hamburger on a silver platter.

* * *

><p><em>Houses of the people were burned to the ground<em>

_So many voices would no longer make a sound_

_The people who had suffered so much pain_

_Didn't get pity from the ones who'd slain._

_"Oh, it's snack time."_

* * *

><p>When the brothers went to bed after dinner, they heard a menacing melody from the separate wing that Emily lived in.<p>

It sounded so familiar, but they couldn't put a name to the melody.

It was the same one that she had sung exiting her former friend's house.

* * *

><p><em>Evil flowers<em>

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of bloodied doom_

_Even though the flower is so very refined_

_The thorns had driven its garden to decline._

* * *

><p>"The bloody git." Arthur's fist slammed against the conference table. "I can't believe he actually did it."<p>

"_Sacrebleu! Amérique_ 'as gone too far zis time!" Francis exclaimed.

"_Quel bastardo! _I swear, I'll knock him into next week!" Lovino said as he crushed the tomato in his hand.

"I can drive zis pickaxe into zat damn _Amerikantsa_ head now, da?" Ivan said with a gleam in his eye and a rather large pickaxe in hand.

"I've had enough of this, aru!" Yao said, wielding his wok.

"He must give back what he stole, from all of us." Elizabeta said darkly. She too was affected by the loss of the Prussian, no matter how annoying he was.

And with the protests and exclamations from the other nations, it was decided.

It was time for the American to step down, whether he liked it or not.

"Ludwig." The German looked up to the Austrian. "You should lead us, in honor of Gilbert."

He only nodded, and grabbed a gun.

* * *

><p><em>To defeat a nation was no easy task<em>

_But the others could no longer wear their mask_

_Like a flock of birds they were led by_

_A German mercenary into the nigh._

* * *

><p>The American military tried to defend their leader, but their forces had weakened after defeating the dissolutioned nation of Prussia. They were brushed aside as the nations stampeded into the manor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All the anger that had built up over the years<em>

_Now consumed them without any fears_

_But the army was battered from the Prussian war_

_Their attacks were not much of a chore._

* * *

><p>Two cloaked figures caught Arthur's eye as they ran from the manor. Both in blue and black cloaks, one carrying a bag, the other a familiar brown jacket. But that didn't matter to him at that moment, only punishment for his former colony.<p>

Of course they weren't actually going to kill him in the way he had gotten rid of Gilbert. If you kill the personified version, and their people live, so will they. But if you kill their people, and then the nation, they won't come back unless it's by some miracle of rebirth. Alfred's fate had already been decided for him.

They found him gazing out the back window in the middle of a grand hall.

"Put your hands up! You're surrounded!" The revenge-seeking German yelled at him.

Alfred turned around to have the guns barrel pressed against his forehead.

"You're such a disrespectful man!" Alfred spat.

* * *

><p><em>Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court<em>

_The others ran away as time was short_

_The young superpower would not pose a fight_

_And he was finally captured in the night_

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

* * *

><p>They asked Arthur, of all people, to lock him in his cell.<p>

There was something about the way that he looked that seemed so unfamiliar; like it wasn't Alfred. His glasses didn't seem to fit on his nose, and his hair was slightly longer that it should've been.

But it didn't matter. The bloody git would be reborn in a matter of days anyway.

As the Brit left him alone in the cell, he heard him sing a familiar melody that he'd heard somewhere before.

* * *

><p><em>Evil flowers<em>

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of funest doom_

_How the paradise that he made for himself_

_Put this broken hero back upon the wooden shelf._

* * *

><p>He was still singing that same tune the next morning when they gave him his meal.<p>

_**Scones.**_ He thought as he tasted the burnt pastry.

"Oi! You didn't make this did ya Iggy?" He yelled to no one. "We wouldn't want me to die of food poisoning before my execution!" He laughed, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

The Hungarian guarding him rolled her eyes before a certain Austrian approached her to change shifts.

"Do you think he'll ever come back? Gilbert, I mean." She asked as they switched places.

"I do hope so, if not," he nudged his head to the cold cell, "He's getting what he deserves."

"Poor Matthew." Elizabeta sighed. "His own brother, his twin no less, made him do such a horrible thing to Gilbert."

"And that proves that neither Amelia nor Matthew deserved such a person as their brother." He said. "Go get some rest, Eliza; I'll see you when the time comes."

Alfred had begun singing again when she had taken leave.

* * *

><p><em>There was once upon a time in another place<em>

_An evil nation who no other dared to face_

_And the ruler was a boy so mean_

_A rather young nation of only age nineteen!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Roderich." The Austrian turned to the caged American. "How long do I have left?" he asked with saddened eyes.<p>

"Until three o'clock." He replied. "Why, have you finally realized all that you've done?" he asked.

Alfred smiled "Just make sure someone good takes my spot as superpower, like Yao, or Artie."

A few minutes passed and the bells rang, signaling that the time has come for Alfred to be punished.

"It's time then." Alfred then stood up.

* * *

><p><em>He was to be punished at three o' clock<em>

_When the church bells resounded a tock_

_The person who was almost royalty_

_Now sat in jail with no loyalty._

* * *

><p>They brought him into a secluded area where no one would hear the shots to be fired.<p>

As they put him in front of a blank canvas, he only smirked at the time. "It's snack time." He murmured.

"Shut it, you git." Arthur said as he undid his handcuffs.

"Whatever dude, this is boring." Arthur rolled his eyes. Even at the very end, he was annoying as hell.

"I said shut it!" Arthur smacked him and turned to leave.

They stood in a line, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Kiku, Elizabeta, Roderich; all people who wanted him dead.

Others gathered in a crowd behind them. Alfred caught sight of two cloaked figures and smiled, they just cried.

"Ve~! Ludwig, can I say goodbye to Mr. Alfred?" Feliciano asked.

"Why? He'll be back in a few days." Ludwig remarked.

"He might want a friend in his last moments. Maybe it'll change him when he's back, ve~!" He smiled at the northern Italian and nodded at his request.

"Hello Mr. Alfred." He greeted.

The American looked up to meet his gaze. "Hello Feliciano." He greeted solemnly. "I'm sorry that we never found that book." He laughed. "You know, 'The Atmosphere'"

"Ve~! Me too." He said. The Italian then hugged him and Alfred cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, when I get back, we're going to a bookstore." Alfred smiled, and released the smaller man.

"Okay." When he started to leave, Alfred called out to him.

"Felici." The Italian turned to face him again. "Tell Alfred I'm sorry I won't make it to our birthday."

* * *

><p><em>At the time that eventually came<em>

_The church bells to him sounded rather lame_

_Without looking to faces of the crowd_

_Said he with eyes in a shroud_

_"Oh, it's snack time."_Feliciano's eyes widened in surprise and the American winked at him and stood at attention, saluting the others.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig! No don't shoo-"<p>

"Fire!"

"I'm the hero-" and it was over.

* * *

><p><em>Evil flowers<em>

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_Now the others speak of him without a second thought_

_That nation of evil had received what he had sought._

* * *

><p>Even decades later, that day was never brought up again. Should it be, a certain hero would leave with an excuse of a burger run, only to be found in tears just outside.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Em…" he'd mutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like this? Because the next chapter will be featured on our Servant of Evil; Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones :) Yes this Emily is like and AU version of the one that died in 'Reincarnation' <strong>

**I just want to let you know that in this entire series right here it will be sung like this**

**(Nation) Daughter of Evil - Emily**

**Servant of Evil - Emily**

**Message of Regret - Emily**

**Daughter of White - Elizabeta/Hungary**

**Re_Birthday - Les (from reincarnation, not forbidden. they're the same, but somewhat AU)**

**TTYL! The next one may or may not be uploaded same time next week :)**


	3. Servant of evil

**A/N: AND THIS IS THE ONLY STORY I'VE EVER FINISHED BEFORE UPLOADING! YAY! **

**Just for the record, I uploaded Nation of Evil like two weeks ago, so the authors note there must be kinda whack and angry (or is it angry and whack?) compared to this one (too lazy to edit!)**

**Well, just for a reminder.**

**Rin-United States of America/Alfred F. Jones and Canada/Matthew Williams**

**Len-Former Confedarate States of America/Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones and Canada/Matthew Williams (Canada kinda doubles, I didn't feel like explaining in nation of evil)**

**Miku-Duchy of Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Kaito-United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland/Arthur Kirkland (The official names are so much fun to type, couldn't resist)**

**Meiko-Federal Republic of Germany/Ludwig**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga of Evil<strong>

**Servant of Evil**

* * *

><p><em>You are my brothers, I am your servant<br>Destiny divided three siblings  
>If it is to protect you two,<br>I will even become evil_

* * *

><p>I still remember those days before the Civil War.<p>

We'd just sit at the top of the White House and watch the stars.

Their names were Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, America and Canada, Alfie and Mattie, my big brothers. And I was Amelia 'Emily' Felicia Jones, 'Em' for short. We rarely had to worry about being nations, and for a while, we had actually convinced ourselves that were ordinary human.

But then the war broke out.

Alfred and I were put on different sides of the battlefield, and Matthew was prohibited from entering our nation entirely. We didn't want anyone else involved; it was bad enough that we were forced to take sides opposite each other.

Next thing I knew, Alfred won. We became the same country again. I gave that old, dirty, gray confederate uniform and flag to a museum. We were a happy family. But things started to change.

Alfred changed and became the world superpower, and I was getting treated like a servant. It was like a fault had been created by an earthquake and we were on different sides all over again.

* * *

><p><em>We were born under high expectations<br>The bells of the church had blessed us  
>For our own selfish people's reasons<br>Our futures were ripped in two  
><em>

* * *

><p>It got worse over the years.<p>

Alfred became a cruel ruler. He sent Matt and me on conquests, taking things that the nations who had once called us friends cherished. It was like we were losing everything at the hands of our older brother.

But not once did I ever think of leaving them.

"Sie haben nicht mehr mit ihm zu bleiben, wissen Sie das? (You don't have to stay with him anymore, you do know that right?)" Ludwig had once told me. Alfred had demanded money from our German friend a few months earlier and I had been there to collect it.

My representation of America also had the multi-cultural part, so I was able to speak German fluently. "Ich weiß, dass, aber er ist mein Bruder, ich mit ihm bis zum Ende bleiben. (I know that, but he's my brother, I have to stay with him until the very end.) Sicherlich werden Sie verstehen würde, oder? (Surely you'd understand, right?)"

I always knew that my decision would come with consequences, but I never cared. They could take what they want from me, they can twist my wonderful brothers into symbols of hate and spite, but I wouldn't dare leave them unless they told me to.

Why?

Because I know that somewhere, deep inside Alfred, that happy, carefree, burger-loving, smiling, idiot of a big brother lives, trying to break free. He's in there, somewhere, the evidence is everywhere, and the others just can't see that he's still the same old Alfred. Not even Arthur or Matthew can see it.

* * *

><p><em>Even if the entire world<br>Were to become your enemies  
>I will still protect you two<br>So just be there smiling and laughing_

* * *

><p>I was humming a small tune in my room when I felt eyes on me.<p>

"Where on earth do you learn all of these songs?" Matthew said.

"It's this new thing called writing them." I said sarcastically.

"Then what're you gonna call them? I've already heard you singing two of them." He remarked.

"Hm…" after quickly going over the lyrics in my head, I replied "The Saga of Evil."

"Both of them?" he raised an eyebrow.

"One of them is 'nation of evil' and the other is 'servant of evil' they make up the saga." I smiled.

He shook his head. "If those are about us…" he started to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly scared.

"If those are about us…" he started again "I'm gonna have to tickle you!" He then started to tickle me.

I started laughing rather loudly "Matt! That's not fair! I'm free to express my feelings right?" I laughed.

He stopped the tickling and merely chuckled "Yeah. Oh, and Ludwig wants to talk to Alfred… 'cause he's here." He said as he left.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I yelled as I ran right past him to Alfred's room.

* * *

><p>We stood on either side of Alfred while he sat on his mahogany desk. Ludwig stood, facing him with some guys from secret service standing behind him.<p>

"We cannot afford to support you Alfred," he had said "We simply do not have the funds. The last war put us in a state of depression, and we have yet to recover." Ah, the last war, that did have a huge effect on everyone, including us.

"Well then take it from your brother. Gilbert, right?" Alfred wasn't even paying attention to the German. He held more interest in the cheeseburger I made him earlier.

"Yes but, he is in the same state as I am an-"

"I don't care where you get the damn money from, just give it to me." He had demanded.

"Alfred…" Matthew started, his voice sounding meek as his invisible personality started to take effect. "You really shouldn't do tha-"

"It's no use Matt, he won't listen." I interrupted. I was right; he never did listen to us on these types of things.

"Now, bow to me." I removed my attention from Matt and back to Alfred. Was he really going to go that far to get what he wanted?

"Alfred…" I whispered, and as usual, my words had fallen on deaf ears. We watched as the men behind him forced Ludwig to bow to our older brother as he left the room, the secret service following after.

I left my spot and knelt beside the fallen German.

"I'm sorry that he's like this." I apologized solemnly as Matt helped him onto his feet. "It's hard for us to stop him, you have to understand."

The German man nodded. "I understand, but it's the others that you should worry about." He warned as he left our mansion.

A few months later he had pointed out that I could leave them at any time, I had refused.

* * *

><p><em>You are my brothers, I am your servant<br>Destiny divided pitiful siblings  
>If it's to protect you two,<br>I will even become evil  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So you sent him a bottle?" I asked.<p>

"Is it so wrong for me to give away maple syrup?" Matt had replied.

"Last time I wanted some on my pancakes you snatched it away and made a _Lord of the Rings_ reference!" I yelled.

"That was a long time ago!"

"That was last week!" I laughed.

"Oh god, what am I going to do if I see him?" He started to panic.

"It's a world conference, and we're in his country, OF COUSE YOU'LL SEE HIM!" I yelled.

"I know that, but what if he sees m-"

"Hey birdie! Who's your friend?" We looked up to see the man we were talking about, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"H-hey Gil." Matt greeted the Prussian meekly.

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out. "Amelia Felicia Jones, but you can call me Emily for short." I smiled.

"Awesome." He turned his attention back to our blushing Matthew. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have another bottle of awesome maple syrup with ya, huh birdie? 'Cause I know this awesome pancake house that'll make your syrup ten times awesomer." He was apparently obsessed with the word 'awesome'.

While they continued to talk about god knows what, I only smiled.

My big brother had found love.

* * *

><p>When we visited another country<p>

_You happened to see a Prussian boy walking in the city  
>With his kind voice and smiling face<br>I watched as you fell in love at first sight_

* * *

><p>One day, Alfred had come home from another world conference long after we had, and he looked so…broken.<p>

"Alfred?" I took a moment to look at his appearance. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were bloodshot, his clothes where soaking wet from the rain and he looked as if he was about to either burst out crying or explode with rage. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That god damn Prussia, that's what!" He boomed. Matthew looked up from his book in surprise at the mention of his new found love. "He went drinking with Arthur alone and they didn't invite me!" his voice cracked when he spoke Arthur's name, signaling that it was more than just Gilbert he was talking about.

"Is this about not being invited, or just Arthur?" I asked, but he ignored me and stormed off to his room. "Definitely Arthur." I concluded.

Eventually, we heard our names being called and found ourselves in front of Alfred's locked bedroom door.

"Get ready, we're going to war." He had commanded.

"With who?" I asked, already knowing who it was.

"The Duchy of Prussia." Matthew froze, and I feared for our fellow nation.

* * *

><p>We stood silently as the soldiers burned the homes of the innocent. Thinking about how this all started. It was a ridiculous misunderstanding; a love triangle that didn't even actually exist.<p>

"And it all started with a man named Arthur Kirkland." I muttered.

"What was that?" Matthew asked, his violet eyes staring into the remains of what used to be a certain Prussian's house.

"Nothing." I had said, not being able to take all of the emotion in my poor brother's teary eyes. We stood silent until a familiar German had come into view. "Ludwig…" I started.

"_Wie konntest Du nur? (How could you?)_" He cried. "_Ich dachte, Sie verstehen! (I thought you understood!)_"

"_Du verstehst das nicht__.__ (You don't understand.)_" I replied sadly. I did understand how he was feeling; angry, grief-stricken, _**betrayed**_. "_Ludwig, er ist mein Bruder._ _(Ludwig, he's my brother.)_"

"_Und warum würde er Sie bitten, so etwas tun? (Then why would he ask you to do such a thing?)_" He yelled.

"Because I'd do anything for him!" I yelled back, not being able to speak the language that our soon to be lost nation spoke. "It's what siblings do for each other."

"Well," He said as he turned away from us, "I won't have that experience anymore, will I?" he clearly thought his older Prussian brother was already gone.

I started to cry as he left. Another person I had lost, all for the sake of my beloved big brother, Alfred Franklin Jones.

"Birdie!" We turned to the voice of the Prussian. "Help me!" he pleaded.

Alfred's voice rang through my mind.

_**And in the instant that you see that Prussian bastar-**_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Matthew's broken voice

"I love you, Gilbert." Then he pulled the trigger, and the Prussian fell to the ground.

_**And in the instant that you see that Prussian bastard…**_

Matthew fell to the ground as well, grabbing hold of the gray haired man and crying into his chest.

_**I want you to aim between the eyes, and pull the trigger.**_

_If only it didn't have to end this way. _I had thought, tears for my brother pouring out of my eyes

* * *

><p><em>But if our elder brother<br>Wishes for that nation to be removed  
>We will have to answer to that<br>It's no wonder why your tears will not stop_

* * *

><p>Matthew grew distant. It was bad enough that Gilbert had to die, but to have been the one that ended his life? That must have destroyed our poor Canadian.<p>

Despite his drastic change in behavior, Alfred paid no attention, and only rejoiced in the destruction of the nation that had tried to steal his love.

"It's snack time!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"Guess what we're having." I smiled.

"Pancakes?" He asked, clueless.

"No." I laughed "Hamburgers you dolt." I said with a slight British accent.

He only laughed and practically swallowed the thing whole._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You are my brothers, I am your servant<br>Destiny divided lovely siblings  
>"Today's snack is hamburgers"<br>You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent  
><em>

* * *

><p>Matt was the one to tell us.<p>

He had run into the room. "Alfred…Ludwig…rebellion…attack…tonight…" he panted.

"What?" I had asked.

"They're coming for Alfred…they want him to…to…" he started sobbing.

"What do they wanna do Mattie? Have a tea party?" Alfred laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH AT THIS! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Matt yelled. Alfred grew silent. "They want Alfred to… they want to kill you, Alfred." He said as he eyed the window.

* * *

><p><em>Before long the other countries<br>Will probably overthrow us  
>Even if we so rightly deserve this<br>Despite that, I will still defy them  
><em>

* * *

><p>We saw them approaching, Matthew shut the navy curtains and I ran to Alfred's room quickly, then to mine.<p>

"Here." I shoved two cloaks into Matthew's hands and a pair of jeans and a sweater vest in Alfred's.

"What?" Alfred looked up in surprise. "But why?"

"You're my brother." I replied, removing my clothes except for my dress shirt. "Now change fast, they're coming."

He nodded as he changed into my clothes, and I put on the old uniform and bomber jacket. I gave him his other bomber jacket and my prized locket.

"What if they catch you? Your hair is longer than mine." He pointed out.

I pulled out a blonde wig that was styled like Alfred's hair and a pair of scissors.

"Cut it off Matt." He quickly cut the golden locks of my hair and swept them up. I pulled the wig on and made them put on my cloaks. "Now go!" I said as the angered nations burst into the front door.

* * *

><p><em>"Here, I will lend you both my clothes"<br>"Wear this and escape immediately"  
>"It'll be alright, you are my brothers"<br>"Surely no one will ever notice the difference"  
><em>

* * *

><p>I watched as their figures ran from the manor, I knew the one that had hesitated and looked back was Alfred. We knew it wasn't fair that he wasn't the one in my place, but it had to be done. I wasn't supposed to be alive anyway.<p>

After all, the Confederate States of America was dissolutioned long before the Duchy of Prussia was.

"Put your hands up! You're surrounded!" The revenge-seeking German yelled at me.

I only turned around to have his assault rifles barrel pressed against my forehead.

I glared at my old friend. "You're such a disrespectful man!" I spat.

* * *

><p><em>I'm the superpower, you're both fugitives<br>Destiny divided sad siblings  
>If it is proclaimed that you two are evil<br>Then I also have that same evil blood in my veins._

* * *

><p>As Arthur locked me up in the cell, I was sure that he had noticed Alfred and Matthew escape, since he kept looking at me strangely, as if he were trying to uncover the truth.<p>

They kept saying that Alfred would return in a few days, since that was how it worked with the nations. Well, their statement was half true, Alfred would return eventually, but I wouldn't. If you kill the personified version, and their people live, so will they. But if you kill their people, and then the nation, they won't come back unless it's by some miracle of rebirth. No one in the former states that had been the confederacy believed in slavery, even I had given up the idea long before Alfred had won. It was official, I was going to die.

I smiled sadly as Arthur left, and started to finish my song. I knew what would happen to the 'servant of evil' so I just finished then and there, and found a scrap of paper to write it on, for Alfred to see.

I sang softly as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>There was once upon a time, in a certain place<br>Evil people lived in a country  
>And there ruling all of the world were<br>My very dear older brothers_

* * *

><p>They had taken me to the area where Alfred, Matthew and I had once sat to gaze at the stars after the Civil War; a place where no one would know that I had disappeared from this world.<p>

They stood in a line, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Ludwig, Kiku, Elizabeta, Roderich; all people who wanted Alfred dead.

Others gathered in a crowd behind them. I caught sight of two cloaked figures and smiled, they only cried. I just wished that they didn't have to watch

"Hello Mr. Alfred." Feliciano greeted.

I looked up to meet his gaze. "Hello Feliciano." I greeted solemnly, he was the only one I had left besides my brothers. "I'm sorry that we never found that book." I laughed, referencing something I had initially used to tease my brother. "You know, 'The Atmosphere'" They always told Feliciano and Alfred to go 'read the atmosphere' and they had thought it was a book.

"Ve~! Me too." He said. The Italian then pulled me into his warm embrace and I cried in his arms.

"Hey, when I get back, we're going to a bookstore." I smiled, and released the Italian.

"Okay." I called out to him as he started to leave.

"Felici!" I used the old nickname I had given him after one of the many wars Alfred had started. The Italian turned to face me again. "Tell Alfred I'm sorry I won't make it to our next birthday party."

* * *

><p><em>So even if the entire world (At last the time of the ending has come)<br>Were to become your enemies (As the bell that announces it starts to ring)  
>I would still protect you two (Without looking to the faces of the crowd)<br>So just be there smiling and laughing (You only said what I have always said)  
><em>

* * *

><p>I watched as realization hit my friend and his amber-brown eyes widened. He shook his head, and murmured a barely audible 'no.' I winked and smiled at him, knowing that they'd all know very soon. I stood at attention and gave a salute.<p>

"Ludwig! No don't shoot!" He yelled, running to his lover and the others whose guns were all pointed at me.

"Fire!" He yelled, not hearing the Italian who was trying to save me.

"No!" I heard Alfred yell as he tried to push through to me, but was held back by Matthew who I knew was silently screaming as well, hoping I'd hear his last words to me.

"I'm the hero!" I proudly shouted.

The shots were fired, I felt the wig fly off, and the world faded to black as I saw both of my very dear elder brother's faces with Feliciano and others who had cared about me.

* * *

><p><em>You are my brothers, I'm your servant<br>Destiny divided pitiful siblings  
>If it is to protect you two,<br>I will even become evil_

* * *

><p>Only one thought crossed my mind as I lost all feeling, and the pleas of my brother to bring me back to that world faded as well.<p>

The same words that I had written on the piece of parchment in that dark, cold cell.

_**Matthew, Alfred,**_

_**If I am ever to be reborn…**_

_**At that time I'd like to play with you two again.**_

_**Always faithful,**_

_**Your 'Servant of Evil', **_

_**Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones**_

* * *

><p><em>If we are ever to be reborn<em>  
><em>At that time, I'd like to play with you again<em>


	4. Message of Regret

**A/N: I cried writing this one, it was just too sad!**

**Rin-United States of America/Alfred F. Jones and Canada/Matthew Williams**

**Len-Former Confedarate States of America/Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones and Canada/Matthew Williams (Canada kinda doubles, I didn't feel like explaining in nation of evil)**

**Miku-Duchy of Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Kaito-United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland/Arthur Kirkland (The official names are so much fun to type, couldn't resist)**

**Meiko-Federal Republic of Germany/Ludwig**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga of Evil<strong>

**Message of Regret**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matthew, Alfred<strong>_

_**If I am ever to be reborn…**_

_**At that time I'd like to play with you two again**_

_**Always faithful,**_

_**Your 'Servant of Evil'**_

_**Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones**_

* * *

><p>Alfred read that last letter far too many times before, almost every single day since the night after her death to the present.<p>

He stood at the edge of the sea in the dead of the night, crying.

"You know, she wouldn't want you crying like this, Alfred." Matthew said as he approached the elder of the two.

"It's entirely my fault." He said sadly.

"With that vocabulary, I think she'd say; 'Hey look! The idiot does have a brain!'" Matthew laughed.

"How can you be so carefree about this?" Alfred shouted at his twin. Matthew didn't even flinch.

"Because she's been gone long enough for me to move on, and you're long overdue for that." He smiled as a cool breeze came towards them. "It's a vacation, you shouldn't be crying."

"You've only been able to move on because Gilbert came back." Alfred muttered.

It was true; Gilbert had returned three months after the death of Emily. Apparently, a number of people had heard of the attack before it had happened and were able to flee to Germany. The ones who had stayed were merely a fraction of the population that had wanted to stay in their homes, even if it cost them their lives. Matthew was the first person Ludwig had told, as the Prussian had been bothering him to tell the Canadian that he had fallen for, despite what had happened. When Gilbert had been told of what Matthew had been doing behind closed doors, he had made it his goal to help him move on from his fallen little sister.

As for Alfred, it took him decades to actually socialize. Arthur had been able to drag the American out of his home and into McDonalds, only to have him burst into tears at the sight of a hamburger, which Arthur had to forcefully feed him. From this, Alfred and Arthur started to regularly go out, and they became quite close. Their relationship was fine until they reached the anniversary of Emily's death. The two had gotten into a fight over how it wasn't Alfred's fault that Emily had died, ending with the American running off to the spot where his sister had perished and Arthur helping him recover once again. Their dating once more made Alfred realize that he should keep what he had close, in order for them not to disappear like Emily had. Then he had become the superpower again, ruling the way he should've done in the first place.

"And you have Arthur." Matthew consoled. "Don't act like you were the only one who lost her."

An alarm went off coming from Alfred's phone. "It's _**that**_ day again."

Matt checked his watch, seeing the date and the time had reminded him as well. "I suppose it doesn't help that we chose this place, does it?"

"Maybe it does." Alfred said as the two twins flashed back to a time that was almost forgotten until that moment.

* * *

><p><em>On the edge of a town, standing alone on the shore<em>

_Are two brothers who have nothing left to say _

_Looking out to the sea, _

_They remember so fondly_

_They recall our story never told_

* * *

><p>"What're you doing?" Alfred asked as Emily came into view. She was standing there, barefoot, with a message in a bottle in her hand. They were on vacation in Santa Catalina Island with all of their friends, just months before Alfred had become the superpower.<p>

"You've never heard of the legend of the glass bottle?" She asked.

"No." Alfred said.

"You mean the one where you send a message in a bottle out to sea and a wish will come true?" Matt said as he eyed the bottle that Emily was holding.

"Yeah, that one." She smiled. Opening the bottle, she revealed that the paper inside was blank.

"You weren't going to wish for anything?" Matthew asked.

"What is this legend!" Alfred pouted.

Emily laughed. "The legend says that if you write down a wish, put it in a glass bottle and send it out to sea, someone will find it and grant your wish."

"Oh." Alfred said, feeling like an idiot. "Why'd you leave it blank then?" he asked.

"Because I have everything I could ever ask for right here!" She smiled as she plopped down in the sand.

"Then what are you going to write now?" Matthew asked as she got out a pen.

"What do you guys want to wish for?" She asked, uncapping the pen and preparing to write.

The twins looked at her strangely and then glanced at each other.

"Not that." She growled. She knew they wanted a certain albino's and a certain Brit's attention, but she wasn't going to waste her wish on that.

"Then how about," Alfred said as he sat next to her, "we wish that nothing will separate us, and we'll always look out for each other."

Emily smiled and wrote it down on the paper.

"W-wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Matthew protested as she put the message back in the bottle.

"So you want us all to separate and loath each other until we all fade away and die?" she asked, getting up.

"No."

"Then stop whining." She laughed.

"Hey, his father is technically France, it's no wonder why he wants more wine." Alfred laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm your twin brother, so that means he's your father." Matthew smirked.

"N-no! Iggy's my daddy!" Alfred stammered.

"Yeah, now why don't you be quiet and you stop speaking of incest and blah blah blah." Emily remarked.

"Hey!" the twins said at the same time.

"Whatever." She said as she stepped closer to the ocean, walking until her pink sundress started to get wet. "Let's write down a wish and send it out to sea, it will be our secret. I know that someone will find it drifting there, and grant us what we really want." She sang as she threw the bottle as far as she could.

"What song is that?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, I haven't finished it yet." Emily smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"Let's write down our wish and send it out to sea, it will be our secret<em>

_I know that someone will find it drifting there _

_And grant us what we really want"_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Iggy's trying to cook again." Alfred said as a putrid smell came from the beach house that their bosses let them borrow.<p>

"Wait! We have to pray for the wish to come true first!" Emily protested. She then clasped her fingers together and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Really?" Alfred raised an eyebrow as Matt joined her.

"Yes really," he replied as he motioned for his brother to follow suit "now get over here and pray or we're gonna make Feliks turn D.C. into Warsaw."

The American mimicked his siblings and prayed silently for someone to find the glass bottle, hoping that he'd never lose either of them.

How unfortunate that his wish wasn't granted.

* * *

><p><em>Floating down, in the sea, is a little glass wish<em>

_That holds the dream of three siblings_

_Watch it fade from the shore, as it turns into the dawn _

_Never to be seen again_

* * *

><p>"Why did she do it?" Alfred asked as they were brought back to the present. "Everything. The attacks, the war…Gilbert?"<p>

"When we were attacking Prussia," Matthew swallowed, not wanting to remember what he had done, "Ludwig came and yelled at her, apparently asking her why she'd done it. Why she'd followed your orders."

"What'd she say?" Alfred asked.

"That you and I were her brothers, and it's what siblings do for each other." Matthew said solemnly.

"Then why did you do it?" Alfred thought. "You were the one to shoot Gil, not Em."

"The same reason Emily sacrificed herself for you." Matthew said. "Every time you asked us to do something, I'd always hesitate, but by the time I was mentally prepared for everything, Em was already done preparing for everything. Had anyone but one of us asked, she'd protest, but with you, there wasn't a single moment of hesitation."

"And it's only now that I know how selfish I was." Alfred scoffed.

"It's not only you that was selfish." Matthew remarked. "She told me while you were changing that she felt so selfish for actually being the one who had done everything, and that you only gave the orders. I felt the same."

* * *

><p><em>Every horrible thing you have ever asked of me<em>

_I've obeyed with no hesitation_

_Only now do I know, how selfish we were_

_And all of the pain we have caused_

* * *

><p>"I gave the order though." Alfred said.<p>

"And we executed them." Alfred flinched at the mention of execution. "We're just as guilty as you were."

"This feels so wrong." Alfred said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not here anymore." Alfred said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Our wish didn't come true."

"It did." Matt smiled. "Don't you get it?"

"Huh?"

"She's gotta be watching out for us. Somewhere out there, I know she's looking out for us." The Canadian slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. "Remember that time during WWII, when you stepped on that Italian bomb?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When you stepped on it, I could've sworn that I saw Em push you out of the way." He gave him the slip of paper. "After the war, I went back to her cell and found this."

"Song lyrics?" Alfred read them again. "These are the songs that she sang before the last war!"

"There's another one, flip it over."

He read the back and laughed. "She does the strangest things at the worst times. Of all the things she could've done in that damn cell, she wrote a song about us again. And it had to be the one that she sang on _that_ day."

Matthew pulled out a bottle and a paper and a pen. "How about we write another wish?" He suggested. "We've got two more left."

* * *

><p><em>I was always there, standing right beside you <em>

_And now I'm forever gone_

_They come to the sea, to give me all their thanks,_

_And to tell me what they really want_

* * *

><p>"What're we gonna wish for?" Alfred asked. His younger brother was much smarter than him, and probably knew how to use this wish best.<p>

"'If there's any way for Emily to be reborn," Matthew said aloud as he wrote on the paper "please let her find her way back to us.'" He looked to Alfred for approval and rolled the small paper up and put it in the bottle.

"I really hope we're lucky enough so that there isn't another loophole." Alfred laughed.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Matt offered him the bottle.

* * *

><p><em>Floating down, in the sea, is a little glass wish<em>

_That holds the regrets of the ruling countries_

_Telling all how they sinned and lost their love, _

_A burden they'll carry all their lives_

* * *

><p>Alfred smiled, and took it. He walked further into the ocean, ignoring how wet his pants were getting, and threw the bottle as far as he could.<p>

"You think someone'll find it?" Alfred asked.

"Look." Matthew forcefully turned his brother to face the ocean.

Standing there, with the water up to her knees, was Emily. Dawning the same sundress and bandana she had worn when she had thrown the first wish. She picked up the bottle and smiled at the two, giving a wink and a salute as a cool breeze swept her away.

* * *

><p><em>Floating down, in the sea, is a little glass wish<em>

_That holds the dream of three siblings_

_Watch it fade from the shore, as it turns into the dawn _

_Never to be seen again_

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Matthew asked.<p>

"Yeah." Alfred still stared at where he thought he had seen his sister.

"Alfred?" Arthur and Gilbert stood behind them. "Is that where you two have been all night? Come on now, it's nearly sunrise!" Arthur scolded.

"Sorry Artie, just making a wish." Alfred apologized.

"Is it that time of year again?" Arthur asked.

"Well I know one thing Artie!" Alfred grinned. "I just had an epithingy!"

"You had an epiphany?" Arthur asked. "Of what might I presume?"

* * *

><p><em>Floating down, in the sea, is a little glass wish<em>

_That holds the regrets of my older brothers_

_If there was any way I could be reborn…_

* * *

><p>"My baby sister's been looking out for me all along! That's what!" He grinned.<p>

"What happened Birdie?" Gilbert asked Matthew.

"We've got a guardian angel, is all." He smiled.

_**Thank you Em, for everything.**_ Alfred thought. A sound of laughter seemed to be carried towards the twins.

"What happens now Alfred?" Matthew asked his twin.

"Now," Alfred started as he looked at the spot where Emily had once stood. "Now, we move on."

_**Your welcome, Alfred, Matthew. I'll make sure that wish of yours comes true this time.**_


	5. ReBirthday

**A/N: ...uploading after a while does get boring...doesn't it?**

**Imagine if I'd written a tewnty chapter one! LOL!...u know what...don't**

**Now I want to remind you that this is kinda loosely based off of the Story of Evil. I KNOW THAT EMILY DIDN'T WRITE THE SONGS!...just wanted to say that before i upload this thing.**

**REMINDER:**

**Rin-United States of America/Alfred F. Jones and Canada/Matthew Williams**

**Len-Former Confedarate States of America/Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones/Les Tsuki Assarishita and Canada/Matthew Williams (Canada kinda doubles, I didn't feel like explaining in nation of evil)**

**Miku-Duchy of Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Kaito-United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland/Arthur Kirkland (The official names are so much fun to type, couldn't resist)**

**Meiko-Federal Republic of Germany/Ludwig**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga of Evil<strong>

**Re_Birthday**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" Les asked, rubbing her forehead.<p>

It had been a few years since the north American twins had decided to move on from the incident that had occurred due to Alfred's first turn as superpower. It took a while, but Amelia was finally able to grant her dear older brothers' wish.

Little did Miss Les Assarishita know that her already messed up life was going to be twisted by the hands of fate once more.

All I remember is going to sleep, and now I'm in a freakin' black box… this is worse than that damn white room that they called 'heaven' Les thought.

A cold breeze blew past her, she shivered, finally noticing her attire.

"A bomber jacket?" Les stared at herself. "When the hell did I get a WWII air force uniform?" She said, recognizing the uniform. "And why is it like a freaking freezer in here?" she yelled at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up, I was alone<em>

_Inside a room painted black as the night_

_I couldn't see a thing or hear anything_

_One person shivering alone in the darkness_

* * *

><p>It's way too dark in here. Les thought. Shouldn't there be some source of light?<p>

She clasped her hands together, performing seals. She cursed when she realized that nothing had happened.

"Well, fuck." she cursed.

"You shouldn't curse, it's not very lady-like." Les looked back up to the ceiling. It had a gaping hole that had a spring inside of it, and seemed to go on forever. "Then again, I was never lady-like, so who am I to speak?" the voice laughed.

"Who are you?" Les asked the familiar voice.

"I'd rather you answer my question first." The feminine voice replied. "Do any of these sound familiar?"

"What're yo-"

* * *

><p><em>The ceiling had a very large hole<em>

_It was easy to see a big spring in it_

_Suddenly I heard a loud sound_

_I knew this ghastly voice from a past life_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Well, I won't have that experience anymore, will I?"<em>**

**_"What do they wanna do Mattie? Have a tea party?"_**

**_"Ludwig! No don't shoot!"_**

**_"Tell Alfred I'm sorry I won't make it to our next birthday party."_**

**_"I'm the her-" *gunshot*_**

* * *

><p><em>"Boy's crimes are getting old"<em>

_"You're far from me forever"_

_"It left from this room" it said_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, it all seemed to hit her, like a smack to the face or a bucket of cold water. Every sentence filled with emotion, as if it had all ended tragically, the gunshots only adding further emphasis. Then, the memories came flooding back.<p>

She then reeled back into what was close to reality, and fell to the ground. Everything that she had done, or what her past life had done, had repeated itself over and over again inside her mind. Every single order she had been given, every little sin she had done, came back to her.

Then it hit her even harder than the first blow.

She had been executed.

And suddenly, the memories of her execution faded, and a vision of a starry sky appeared. A somewhat familiar face appeared, and smiled at her. Pointing to another familiar person, back facing her, sleeping, the person said: 'Looks like he's asleep again.'

"What?" Les said as the visions were cut short.

"I had a feeling you'd be able to remember some of my old memories." The female voice said as it seemed to grow closer, and a figure appeared. "Oh sorry," she giggled "Our memories"

* * *

><p><em>Remembering all of that moment<em>

_Naturally repeating that sin over and over again_

_Realizing the reason it all ended_

_Having to go back to those oddly lovely days_

* * *

><p>Les only stood still as the woman approached her, dawning the same clothes that she was wearing.<p>

"I wouldn't normally be the right person to be telling you this," she said "normally, people are supposed to figure it out on their own."

"Who are you?" Les asked. "I mean, what's your name?"

"Amelia Felicia Jones." Emily smiled. "You can just call me 'Em', it's short for Emily. I've never been too fond of my real name." She laughed.

"I'm you aren't I?" Les said, "Like, in this time period I mean. Like, reincarnation."

"Yup!" Emily cheered. "But I do have to apologize for that." She said, pointing to Les' hands and feet.

Around her wrists, were red handcuffs, with long chains, and blue shackles around her ankles.

"And why, might I ask, am I wearing them?" Les asked, eyeing the new 'jewelry'

"I was told that they represent something like…let's see what was it again?" Emily thought about it for a while and sang "Both of my arms are in red handcuffs, this is surely the color of the blood that has been spilt. Both of my ankles are in blue chains-"

"This is surely the color of the tears someone left behind." Les finished. "That's a vocaloids song."

"Yeah, I suppose Kiku also copied the other songs from my 'Saga of Evil' didn't he?" Emily pondered.

"I think he might have." Les smiled.

"THAT is an epic fail." Emily laughed

* * *

><p><em>Both of my arms are in red handcuffs<em>

_This is surely the color of the blood that has been spilt_

_Both of my ankles are in blue chains_

_This is surely the color of the tears someone left behind_

* * *

><p>"So that 'ru ri ra' part was actually something that they caught you singing?" Les asked.<p>

"Yeah, I was wondering why they were writing it down." Les laughed at Emily's density.

"We're running out of things to talk about aren't we?"

"Yup...so...when do you plan on waking up?"

"It's usually around 6."

"Well...fuck."

* * *

><p><em>"Ru ri ra ru ri ra (Lapis lazuli)" the song said<em>

_Who seems to be singing this lullaby.._

* * *

><p>"So you can play the piano…" Emily trailed off.<p>

"I thought we already discussed this." Les remarked.

_**"Come on already!"**_ The two girls looked back up to the hole in the ceiling. _**"We don't have all day!"**_

"Alfred…" a tear slipped from Emily's eyes and down her pale cheek.

"It's the anniversary of my death next week." Emily sighed. "They must be staying back at the island again."

_**"Floating down, in the sea, is a little glass wish. That holds the dream of three siblings. Watch it fade from the shore, as it turns into the dawn. Never to be seen again."**_ Another voice sang.

* * *

><p><em>How much time seems to go by<em>

_Searching for the changing spring_

_Suddenly I hear another sound_

_A familiar singing voice to heal me_

* * *

><p>"I listen to that song every night." Les smiled, "It's become somewhat of a lullaby for me."<p>

"You'll understand it's true meaning one day." Emily smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>One day I just had to notice<em>

_That the song has had a real meaning all along_

_And now it is my lullaby_

_I add my own lyrics as I sing along_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the ceiling lit up.<p>

"Looks like you're waking up." Emily sighed.

"So what happens now?" Les asked.

"Tell the President that you're my reincarnation." Emily instructed. "And make sure that you go to Catalina Island and follow the legend of the glass bottle."

"What do I wish for?" Les asked.

"That they'll actually believe you." Emily said sarcastically. "Just kidding, wish for whatever you want! Just pray that they'll catch you in the act!" Les started to rise up towards the light.

"What if they won't believe me?" she called out to her former self.

"They will! You just have to trust me!" Emily yelled as she disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>From the opening of the spring<em>

_A tiny northern light_

_Very surely_

_You are giving a message_

* * *

><p>"Les?" Les opened her eyes to meet light blue ones. "You okay, neko-chan?"<p>

"I'm fine Urufu-kun." She replied. "Get Double A to get us out of class, this is an emergency."

"Why?" Hutch asked as he watched her get out of bed and brush her hair.

"I need to tell the President something important." She replied. And walked into the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

><p><em>The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly<em>

_"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated"_

_However, the water spoke and evil spoke_

_"We will try to change those facts" _

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's been reborn?" Alfred yelled as he stood up abruptly.<p>

"I mean she's been reborn." The president sighed. "She told me to tell you to meet her at Catalina Island. You have a jet waiting in the airport, and a helicopter waiting for you at Dana Point Harbor." He said as he handed Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano their tickets and passes. "We've already had someone pack clothes for you. You better go before she decides to leave."

Alfred and Matthew then ran out of the office, the others trailing far behind them.

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**_ Alfred smiled. _**This one didn't have any loopholes.**_

* * *

><p>They all jumped into the jet and flew to Dana Point and took the helicopter to Catalina.<p>

"Where could she be?" Alfred searched frantically for a familiar face.

"Alfred!" Arthur called "It's midnight! Surely she'd be asleep by now."

* * *

><p><em>The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk<em>

_"After this, you will be born again"_

_The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you_

_"Today is your new Birthday"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"North."<strong>_ Alfred turned to see the ghost of his little sister. She smiled and pointed to the beach._** "She's over there."**_

Alfred smiled and ran to the shore.

He looked around to find a raven-haired girl; about the age Emily was when she died.

"Em?" Alfred asked.

"It's Les now, Alfie." Les turned to face Alfred, her blue sundress flowing in the wind.

Alfred then embraced the smaller girl, who was slightly smaller than Emily had been.

"You can come closer than that Matt." She called out to the Canadian, who ran up to the two and hugged them both.

* * *

><p><em>Everything around us is dyed a pure white<em>

_Very soon we will meet again_

* * *

><p>"There's so much to be said." Alfred whispered.<p>

"And an eternity to speak them." Les smiled and laughed at Alfred and Matthew's reactions. "You didn't think I'd be a normal human did ya?"

The two brothers shared a look and then back at the girl, who held a bottle and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Anyone wanna make a wish?" She asked.

"Sure." She pulled out a pen, and they made a final wish.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One year later<span>**

_**Dear Em,**_

_**Thanks for everything, and more.**_

_**The new you, she's quite a handful. She's independent, smart, and involved in the government way more than we are, which is kinda pitiful considering that we're the nations.**_

_**But she's different than you. We'll never forget you.**_

_**The only thing we'd ever wish for is that you never left in the first place.**_

_**Thanks a billion and more,**_

_**Alfred and Matthew**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Alfred and Matthew,<em>**

**_You're welcome._**

**_Thanks for letting me have the time of my life._**

**_Forever and Always_**

**_Amelia 'Emily' 'Em' Felicia Jones_**

**_P.S. Who said I ever left? *wink wink*_**


End file.
